Mercy
by ElenaGrayson
Summary: Es un error, todo este montón de mierda tenía una solución. Pero no quería que él bebe pasara el mismo destino que el… Quería hacer lo correcto- incorrecto para muchos- , pero un bastardo clon lo evitaría. ¿Qué pasara entre estos dos extraños? JASON TODD (RED HOOD) X CONNER KENT (SUPERBOY) OMEGAVERSE!AU


Por favor... Todo menos eso.

La prueba en sus manos decía lo contrario, dos líneas azules, tres semanas exactas.

Jason tiró las pruebas en la basura.

De todos los jodidos omegas en el puto mundo, esto debía de pasarle a él, Jason nunca entendería que tendría el karma maldito, el cual desea verlo de rodillas y rogar clemencia.

Lo peor era el padre Alfa del niño.

 _Fue una idiotez, sin embargo, Máscara Negra deseaba ver hasta dónde estaba la confianza de Red Hood en él._

 _Pero llegar al punto de tener relaciones._

 _Jason compartía calores, compartía su cama con betas, como lo fueron Kory, Roy, hasta la misma Alfa Talia._

 _Él había vuelto de la muerte, de un alfa, el pozo del infierno le cambio la jugada._

 _"Entonces que Dices Jason." Román le ofreció la bebida, Jason la tomo en su mano, pero la dejo de lado._

 _Estaba caliente. Pero no un idiota._

 _"No entiendo como ayudaría eso en esta asociación." Jason estaba más interesado._

 _Sabía que Alfas morían por un Omega, según los últimos índices, sólo hay 2 omegas de cada 20 Alfas._

 _Lo cual era una competencia directa._

 _"No soy una persona que se acostaría con otra sólo por coger. "Román habló sentándose a un lado de Jason. "Solo lo hago con la gente que me sorprende y me cautivan. Eres inteligente, impulsivo, pero todo lo que haces tiene una razón."_

 _Jason noto el aliento de Román en su cuello._

 _El haría lo que Batman nunca haría._

Y allí fue cuando Jason fue opacado por los impulsos horribles de ser un Omega.

Él era un Alfa, uno que adoraba ser digno de algún Omega o Beta.

Ahora debía lidiar con un embarazo no previsto, de uno de los líderes del crimen de Gotham City.

Poso su mano, allí encima de su abdomen.

El niño no tenía la culpa, se repetía, pero en el fondo, su mente, corazón, le indicaban que el niño sólo iba a sufrir en este mundo...

Tendría el futuro idéntico a Jason.

Él no podría ver al niño sufrir su cruel destino.

Así que con el dolor de su alma, Jason se puso a buscar un lugar clandestino.

Un lugar como el que Catherine busco desesperadamente cuando supo que Jason venía al mundo.

¿Porque hacer lo mismo que sus padres? No.

Sus padres decidieron tenerlo, y he aquí las consecuencias, en cambio, si Jason aborta en este momento.

Liberaría al niño de una vida mala.

Encontró el lugar, era el menos insalubre que encontró, aunque la salubridad no le importaba a Jason, después de todo...

Él no quiere tener hijos.

Llamó y programó la cita, en dos horas terminaría su incertidumbre.

 _Debo de ser honesto,_ Jason pensó, _este niño no tendrá amor, estará marcado por sus padres... Lo voy a liberar._

Pero muy en el fondo de su pecho, aquella maldita calidez que no se deja de emocionar, una estúpida parte de él... Quería tener la idea de llevar al niño. Algo que alegrará su horrible vida.

Pero no, no podría hacerlo, el bebé correría muchos riesgos, sería blanco...

Podría morir con una palanca como Jason hace tiempo.

Cuando llegó al lugar, multitudes de mujeres omegas estaban afueras, él se abrió paso entre ellas, esas mujeres eran aquellas que buscaban clemencia para que algún médico les atendiera sin cobrarles nada...

Era una fila de muerte de infantes.

Cuando Jason estuvo a punto de entrar, una mano lo atrajo de entre la multitud.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Tim, el maldito bastardo del reemplazo estaba aquí. Jason padeció, el mareo matutino golpeándolo de pronto.

"Nada que te importe." Jason agradecía la multitud de mujeres detrás de él tantos olores omegas ocultaban a la perfección el suyo.

Además Tim era una beta, no podía oler mucho de esto.

"Aquí matan bebés, Jason. Y-yo... Sabía que eras un villano, pero esto... Esto es inhumano."

 _Crees que no lo sé, soy la peor de las escorias no tienes que recordármelo._ Jason pensó. No podía decirle eso a Tim, el Beta sabría que Jason era un Omega, y si él sabrá...

Bruce lo hará también.

"Estoy en un caso... No te interesa." Jason dijo mientras se soltaba de Tim. El más joven se quedó en silencio, Jason podía leer que el rostro de Tim. Demostraba desconfianza absoluta.

Pero debía de terminar esto, antes de arrepentirse.

Jason siguió su camino. Repitiéndose en su mente que no mirara atrás, que no pensara en lo malo que era esto, que era lo mejor que era lo con-

 _ **No. No es lo correcto**_ _._ Jason se detuvo mientras escuchaba una voz en su cabeza. _**Hay otras alternativas, adopción, o cuidar al niño.**_

 _¡Tú no sabes nada!_ Jason grito a la voz invasora de su mente. Un Psíquico, lo que faltaba.

 _ **No dejaré que lo hagas.**_ Jason gruñó como los doctores comenzaban a salir del lugar, corriendo, al parecer ese maldito bastardo hizo que la clínica fuera desalojada, una amenaza de un tanque a punto de explotar.

 _¡Maldito seas!_ Jason gritó, mientras salía corriendo al escuchar las sirenas de la policía.

Al llegar a su habitación, Jason arrojó y rompió todo a su paso, primero se encuentra con el bastardo de Tim, luego este estúpido del Psíquico arruina l clínica.

Tanto fue la ira de Jason que fue de inmediato a vomitar al baño. Encontraría la forma de acabar con esto...

Debía hacerlo ya...antes de que el calor de su pecho se apodere de su mente.

La siguiente clínica fue casi en las afueras de la ciudad, un lugar donde costaba un ojo tener un aborto.

Los carteles hacían querer vomitar a cualquiera, Jason decidió ignorarlos por el momento.

"¿Porque haces esto chico?" Una mujer, no, una vieja, con un cigarro en su mano.

"Porque crees que hablare contigo." Jason dijo frustrado. Trataba de ignorar a la mujer.

"Cuando fue mi primero... Siempre quise tener alguien con quien hablar, sobre el miedo, sobre mi misma." La mujer dijo antes de bufar. "Pero eres un joven decidido."

¿Decidido? No. Al contrario, sabía que era lo correcto, lo mejor, pero nunca estará decidido en hacerlo, debía hacerlo, pero no porque el...

No Jason, no pienses en eso. Esto es lo mejor. Seguía como un mantra aquellas palabras.

 _ **Wow eres rápido.**_ Jason abrió los ojos de sobremanera como otra vez, de nueva cuenta, aquella voz invadía su mente.

 _Mira pequeño bastardo. No sé qué haces o a qué cojones juegas. Pero si arruinas esto, te voy a encontrar y te mataré._ Jason pensó con ira. No sabía cómo tratar con telekinesis. Pero eso debía de ser no.

 _ **Genial. Entonces búscame.**_ La voz dijo antes de que las alarmas contra incendios fueran activadas...

Jason quería reír y sacar su pistola y sólo disparar al aire... Ese maldito estúpido buscaba guerra.

Así todos los putos lugares a donde Jason iba, todos eran evacuados o cerrados, y todo apuntaba a la misma puta voz en su cabeza.

Jason debía acabar con esto ya, su abdomen comenzaba a mostrar sus once semanas, tenía una semana, antes de que el embrión pase a ser un feto...

Una vida ya formándose físicamente.

Podía volar a Starcity, Bludhaven era el lugar con más clínicas pero allí estaba Grayson, y seguro Tim ya les hablo de su comportamiento extraño...

Jason tuvo una epifanía. Tim, ese día estaba afuera de la clínica, entonces la voz en su mente que lo ha estado jodidendo es uno de sus tonto amigos.

Malditos Titanes de mierda.

Dos días, dos días y ya tendrá el feto formándose en su estómago.

Era su última oportunidad. Procuro no pensar en nada, sólo en letras de canciones y en libros.

Intentaba hacer todo por instinto, y no pensándolo, lo Cual era difícil para un aprendiz de un hombre como Batman.

Había conseguido pastillas, Luthor las había estado vendiendo en el bajo mundo, una porción mayor a las RU.

Admiro una píldora, aunque no pensara en nada, Jason no pudo evitar sólo mirarla... Era el correcto. Gritaba su corazón.

Cerró los ojos, pero los abrió cuando no podía mover su mano.

¿Qué mierda pasaba?

"Lo siento." una voz susurro en su oído, y Jason de desplomó entre los brazos de aquel desconocido.

Lo habían noqueado, que bien.

 _Podía escuchar como sus padres gritaban, como su madre culpaba a William de esto._

En su momento no entendía porque Catherine le decía eso a William. Jason ignoraba el hecho de que él no era hijo de la pelirroja, sino de Sheila.

Una parte de él, lo puede sentir, el calor, la emoción... El amor que Jason nunca recibió de sus 'padres' era la cosa qué mayor miedo le daba a Jason sobre lo que se forma en su vientre.

No quiere defraudarlo, como una vez defraudó a Bruce.

Todo lo bueno en su vida se arruina, y es culpa de Jason... No quiere que el niño sufra su destino.

Despertó con esa idea en su mente.

En automático, llevo su mano a su vientre, estaba flácido, pero no duró aún.

Ya estaba en la Doceava semana en este instante eso, ya era una vida.

Su corazón ya se había formado, si lo mata... Jason mataría a un inocente.

Tal vez por eso Sheila no lo aborto, nadie, ni la peor escoria haría eso a un bebé, claro había casos de empatía...

Pero Jason no fue violado, fue consensual, Jason no duerme en una caja en el callejón del crimen como cuando era niño.

Jason no era un caso especial, sólo era un Omega idiota embarazado.

 _"_ Veo que despertaste." Conner entró, pero cuando miro a Jason...

El moreno tenia lágrimas en sus ojos, miedo reflejaban las orbes ajenas.

"¿D-dios que pasa?" Conner de acercó de inmediato tomando la mano de Jason.

Este la arrebato, y limpio sus lágrimas.

Era el maldito Clon de Superman, Superboy un Titan, Jason sr regaño internamente por llorar, no se había percatado de las lágrimas silenciosas que se formaron en sus ojos.

"Así que eras tú bastardo. Dime porque no debería matar-"

Conner lo abrazo, Jason se sorprendió.

Jason se excusó con las hormonas, pero aceptó el afecto.

Aferrándose a los hombros de Conner, Jason comenzó a sollozar en el pecho de Conner.

Tenía que hacer un Alfa estúpido.

"¿Porque haces esto?" Jason alejo bruscamente a Conner, quien se sorprendió debido al cambio tan brusco.

"¡Porque no dejas de joderme maldito!" Jason grito, quería pensar que lo hacía debido a la furia que le causaba toda esta situación.

Negándose a si mismo que lo hacía debido al bebe que crecía cada vez más en su vientre apenas visible.

"Te escuche…" Conner dijo nervioso. "Bueno no te escuche precisamente, escuche tus pensamientos. Muy al fondo de ti, no quieres hacerlo."

Jason negó con la cabeza como las palabras llegaban a sus oídos.

 _Muy al fondo de su Corazón. Jason quería al bebe._

 _Que montón de mierda._

"Tú no entiendes… ¡Este niño era mejor que no existiera!"

"¿Porque? Debido a que tendrá el mismo destino que ti, o será porque vivirá en una ciudad de mierda…" Conner le respondió.

Jason se sintió ofendido, quien cojones se creía el crio en decirle todo eso.

"No hare esto…" Conner levanto la ceja mirando curioso a Jason. "Tú no entenderás, eres un alfa y un niño, así que chico. No te metas conmigo de nueva cuenta, o ahora si voy a matarte."

Conner se quedó en silencio, Jason solo intentó levantarse de la cama, donde el estúpido Clon lo había noqueado.

De pronto, Jason sintió uno de eso mareos de mierda, percibió el vómito en su garganta. Inmediatamente busco un baño y corrió hacia él.

Aunque Jason estuviera pensando en lo asqueroso del vómito, no pasó desapercibido como la mano de Conner subía y bajaba en su espalda, como el aroma alfa reconfortaba el lugar, como a pesar de estar con la cara en el inodoro, con sus piernas doliendo en el suelo… la situación fue diferentes a todas las demás.

"Te voy a traer un vaso con agua, y por favor, no intentes huir." Jason quería decir alguna mala palabra, sin embargo al parecer su cuerpo quería seguir vomitando.

Los cambios físicos eran lo peor en un varón omega, muchas veces se creía que el hombre sufría mucho más por la fisiología diferente a la de una mujer. En ese caso, Jason debió de haber buscado la manera de detenerlo, después de todo, era Red Hood, un vigilante, y después del embarazo, ya nada era igual.

"Tómala lenta." Conner puso con cuidado el vaso de vidrio en la boca de Jason, miro con suma atención como Jason tomaba el líquido, guio su mirar al vientre casi inexistente de Jason.

Una vida se formaba allí, Conner cerró los ojos y pudo escuchar como el leve Corazón del feto latía, al mismo ritmo del que Jason pero aún mas débil.

"Es hermoso." Jason escupió el agua mirando a Conner horrorizado. "Su Corazón, lo primero que se forma, es solo que – es perfecto."

Jason no dijo nada, solo regreso al abismo en su mente.

" _Es un omega." Jason recuerda como William lo enseño a Marone, un Viejo Mafioso al cual los padres de Jason debían dinero. "Es tuyo a cambio de la deuda, es único en su especie."_

 _Marone miro a Jason, de tan solo 5 años. "Soy un beta, ademas ya hay omegas adolescentes en las calles, para que nos serviría un niño tonto."_

"Ese niño de tendrá ese futuro, ni esa vida." Conner recargo la mano en el hombre de Jason, el omega le dio un manotazo.

"Nunca…" Jason gruño mientras apretaba la mano de Conner con fuerza. "Nunca vuelvas a leer mi mente, maldito cabron."

"Yo no soy tu enemigo, nadie sabe que estas aquí, ni siquiera Tim lo sabe, solo… Mira." Jason miro a Conner con ira, mientras buscaba alguna salida. "Ten al bebe. Yo me hare cargo del bebe… pero déjame cuidarte mientras pasa."

Cada maldita palabra se escuchaba peor que el anterior… maldito clon bastardo.


End file.
